Pillow Talk
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Eine Reihe kleiner oneshots rund um drei Themen: Beziehungen, Liebe und Sex. HPDM Slash, Übersetzung
1. Teil 1 von 5

**Titel: **Pillow Talk

**Originalautorin: **The incredible, fabulous, incomparable, and excellent _Emma Grant!_

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: _Teil 1: PG; Teil 2: NC-17; Teil 3: PG-13; Teil 4: NC-17; Teil 5: PG-13_

**Genre**: Romanze

**Summary**: Eine Reihe kleiner one-shots rund um drei Themen: Beziehungen, Liebe und Sex. HPDM Slash, Übersetzung

**Disclaimer**: Charaktere JKRs, Plot Emmas, nix meins

Pillow Talk - Teil 1/5 - 

"Liebst du mich?"

Draco schielte in die Dunkelheit. „Das ist eine dumme Frage."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern ins Kissen, dann drehte er sich um und starrte an die Decke.

Draco beobachtete ihn eine Weile, beobachtete das kaum merkliche Heben und Senken seiner Brust in dem abgedunkelten Licht. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er aus einem Alptraum aufgeschreckt war und den schlafenden Harry angestarrt hatte; sich dabei nur versichert hatte, dass Harry noch atmete. Lebte. _Wahrhaftig_.

Aber das hatte er Harry nie gesagt. Er fühlte sich dabei etwas dümmlich.

„Das weißt du nach zehn Jahren immer noch nicht?", flüsterte Draco.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf um und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß es. Ich schätze... ich wollte es nur mal hören."

„Sage ich dir das nicht oft genug?", fragte Draco. Das tat er nicht, dessen war er sich sicher. Er dachte einfach nicht daran. Er war nie gut in solchen Dingen gewesen. Zumindest wusste er, dass _er_ geliebt wurde. Er konnte es in Harrys Augen sehen, in jeder einzelnen Geste.

Harry seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es oft genug hören kann. Ich kann ja so liebesbedürftig sein, ich weiß schon."

„Das kann ich auch sein", sagte Draco, auch wenn es nicht genau dasselbe war.

Harry würde jetzt gerne berührt werden. Draco wollte in solchen Momenten nicht berührt werden; er wollte alleine gelassen werden, bis er mit Schmollen fertig war, aber Harrys Pieken und Schubsen und seine ständigen _Was habe ich getan?_ machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Aber Harry war da natürlich anders.

Draco rutschte näher und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schultern, umschlang dessen Körper mit seinem – der Arm über der Brust, die Beine verschlungen. Harrys Arm glitt einen Moment später um Draco herum und seufzte. Draco lächelte. Er hatte es dieses Mal richtig gemacht.

Eine Weile lang waren sie still, so lange, bis Draco beinahe in den Schlaf driftete.

„Fragst du dich eigentlich manchmal, wie es hätte anders werden können?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme rumpelte in seiner Brust, nahezu verzerrt.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Draco wispernd. „Es ist doch schon lange her."

„Ja, aber..." Harry beendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen atmete er tief ein und mit einem langen Seufzen wieder aus.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Draco und kämpfte mit dem Schlaf. „Wusstest du das?"

„Ja", entgegnete Harry. Draco könnte das Lächeln fast hören. „Ich weiß. Aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast."

Ende 

Hihi, ich finde diese one-shot-Reihe einfach süß .

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

°knuddels°  
Dia


	2. Teil 2 von 5

_Achtung, diesmal Rating NC-17!_

**Pillow Talk **

**- Teil 2/5 -**

"Härter... ja..." 

Ein Tropfen von etwas Feuchtem traf auf Dracos Wange und er wischte es ungeduldig weg. Harry schwitzte während dem Sex immer, aber im Moment war das Draco wirklich egal. Wie könnte es auch nicht? – Mit Harry in ihn stoßend, genau den richtigen Punkt treffend, genau da...

„Genau so... oh Gott..." Draco verdeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand, als das Geräusch von Harrys Stöhnen zunahm. Später würde er sich schuldig fühlen – bei ihm dauerte es immer etwas länger, während Harry kaum Reibung brauchte -, aber jetzt waren alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, Harrys Finger auf seinen Hüften, der Druck auf seiner Lende, das stetig ansteigende Gefühl vom Stoßen.

„Ich bin... ich bin... ah..." Seine Worte wandelten sich in ein unartikuliertes Schluchzen, als eine Welle ihn überschwemmte; seine Faust hielt auf seinem Glied inne, sein Mund war offen, sein Körper presste Harry in sich.

Das Gefühl wurde von lieblichem Schwindel ersetzt. Er war sich kaum von Harrys Knurren der Anstrengung bewusst, das sich gänzlich in ein anderes Geräusch verwandelte, dem Rhythmus in seinem Hintern, der immer unregelmäßiger wurde und dann aufhörte. Harry brach auf ihm zusammen und zitterte ein wenig.

Und er war... _verschwitzt_. Draco seufzte und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. Er streichelte Harrys Arme – welche weniger verschwitzt waren als sein Rücken, das wusste Draco seit fast einem Jahr. Es sollte ihm egal sein. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass der Schweiß nur ein Resultat von Harrys harter Arbeit war. Harte Arbeit, die fast ausschließlich zu Dracos Zufriedenheit gemacht wurde.

Harry wählte diesen Moment aus, seine Stirn an Dracos trockener Wange zu reiben.

„Iih!", stöhnte Draco und schob ihn weg.

„Was?", grinste Harry und hievte sich über ihn. „Angst, dass du schmutzig wirst?"

Draco zog eine Grimasse. „Du weißt, dass ich ein Problem mit Schweiß habe."

„Oh, sieh mal", sagte Harry und starrte auf Dracos Stirn. „Du bist auch verschwitzt. Ich werde nur–"

„Nein!", rief Draco, aber da spürte er schon die Wärme von Harrys Zunge auf seiner Haut. Er schloss seine Augen. „Du verdammter... Du weißt, dass ich das hasse!"

"Insgeheim liebst du es", wisperte Harry zwischen dem Lecken.

„Tu ich nicht. Ich hasse es. Ich hasse _dich_."

„Nein, das tust du nicht", erwiderte Harry, sein Ton drückte spöttische Empörung aus. „Du liebst mich. Du liebst mich so verdammt sehr, dass du dich heimlich in die verschwitzten Bettlaken wickelst, wenn ich gehe." Er leckte noch ein wenig mehr, arbeitete sich langsam zu Dracos Nacken hinab.

„Hör auf!", verlangte Draco, fing aber zu lachen an. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.

„Akzeptier' es", murmelte Harry, als er seine Nase in Dracos Unterarm vergrub. „Du liebst es."

„Nein."

„Du liebst _mich_." Harry kitzelte ihn und versuchte, seinen Arm von seinem Körper wegzuheben. Draco wollte sich herauswinden, aber Harrys Gewicht hinderte ihn daran, sich zu bewegen. Harry fing seinen Arm ein und presste ihn in das Kissen über seinem Kopf.

„Ich hasse dich", lachte Draco.

„Nein, tust du nicht", wiederholte Harry. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft an Dracos Haut. „Du liebst es, wenn ich Schweiß über dir verteile. Du liebst mich dafür."

„Ich...", setzte Draco an, aber dann japste er, als sich Harrys Zunge seinen Weg in die Haare unter seinem Arm suchte. Es fühlte sich... _gut_ an. „Oh Gott", keuchte er. „Ich tue es."

Harry hob seinen Kopf. „Du tust es?"

„Ich tu was?", fragte Draco und errötete. Was hatte er gerade gesagt?

Harrys Augen waren weit. „Du liebst mich?"

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Draco ihn an. Es war nicht genau das, was er damit hatte sagen wollen, aber... es war wahr. Zumindest dachte er das. Er war nie zuvor wirklich verliebt gewesen, demnach war er sich nicht vollständig sicher.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ja."

Erneut fehlten Harry die Worte. Er starrte Draco lange an, dann lehnte er sich vor.

Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys Mund und grinste. „Oh nein – nicht nachdem, wo dein Mund gerade gewesen ist!"

Harry küsste ihn trotzdem.

Und es war gar nicht mal so übel, dachte Draco – sobald er wieder denken konnte.

Ende 

_Hehehe, dieses war der zweite Streich und der dritte folgt... in wenigen Tagen °grins°_

Wie fandet ihr's:-)

°knuddel°  
Dia


	3. Teil 3 von 5

Diesmal Rating PG-13.

**  
Pillow Talk**

**- Teil 3/5 -  
**

_Endlich_ kam Harry ins Bett.

Draco war vor einer Stunde die Treppen hinaufgegangen und hatte Harry von Pergamentrollen umgeben am Küchentisch zurückgelassen. Und er hatte die letzten 25 Minuten damit verbracht, an Sex zu denken – kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie lange das letzte Mal her war. Vergangenen Morgen war er in die Dusche geschlurft, nachdem Harry gegangen war, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit an Harry (und Sex) zu denken. Natürlich war Harry erst spät nach Hause gekommen und hatte nach dem Essen mit Arbeiten weitergemacht, sodass Draco noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihn zu verführen.

Daher war der Anblick ausreichend, dass Harry durch den Gang stolperte und seine Klamotten auszog, um Draco völlig hart zu machen. Kaum dass Harry unter die Bettlaken geschlüpft war, kuschelte sich Draco auch schon an ihn, eine Hand wanderte seinen Bauch hinab.

Harry hielt Dracos Hand auf. „Lieb dich", flüsterte er und hob die Hand an seine Lippen.

Draco machte ein finsteres Gesicht, entzog ihm seine Hand und rollte sich auf den Rücken.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts", entgegnete Draco und schloss seine Augen.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Harry. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", wiederholte Draco und war nahe dran, zu schmollen. „Es ist nur, dass..." Er hielt lange genug inne, um sicherzugehen, dass er Harrys komplette Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Wir hatten seit über einer Woche keinen Sex mehr."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry und streichelte Dracos Arm. „Und es tut mir Leid. Die Arbeit ist so stressig gewesen und ich bin müde und-"

„Ich habe dich _nie_ abgewiesen", beschwerte sich Draco und starrte resolut an die Decke. „Nicht einmal in über fünf Jahren. Nicht mal, wenn ich müde oder krank war. Wenn du mich wolltest, war ich froh, dir entgegenzukommen."

Harry rieb seine Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite, um Draco anzusehen. Er beobachtete diesen einen Moment lang, aber Draco gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken. Nach nahezu einer Minute der Stille lehnte sich Harry vor und küsste Draco auf die Schulter.

„Was tust du da?", murmelte Draco.

Eine von Harrys Händen suchte sich seinen Weg unter das Laken. „Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

Draco schnappte sich die Hand, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte. „Ich will keinen erbärmlichen Fick."

„Das ist kein erbärmlicher Fick."

„Doch, ist es. Noch vor einer Minute wolltest du nicht und du willst es jetzt auch nicht."

Harrys Stirn presste sich an Dracos Schulter. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert."

„Nein, hast du nicht. Du fühlst dich schuldig. Also vergiss es."

„Hör auf", sagte Harry, seine Stimme brach. „Würdest du das heute Nacht _bitte_ nicht tun?"

„Was tun?", wollte Draco wissen und schloss seine Augen erneut.

Einen Moment lang war Harry leise, bevor er erwiderte: „Sieh mal, ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag bei der Arbeit. Mein Kopf dröhnt. Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen – oder die Nacht zuvor. Ich bin erschöpft." Er seufzte wieder und drückte Dracos Hand. „Ich liebe dich, aber ich bin einfach nicht in Stimmung."

Draco entzog ihm seine Hand. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen könnte. Harry ließ seine Hand auf Dracos Brust wandern und dann drehte er seinen Körper so zu sich, dass sie eng aneinander gepresst dalagen. Draco presste seinen Kiefer zusammen und fühlte sich etwas eingeengt.

„Okay?", fuhr Harry fort, Fingerspitzen malten kleine Kreise auf Dracos Bauch. „Bitte bring mich nicht dazu, mich dafür schuldig fühlen. Du bist das Einzige in meinem Leben, das im Moment gut tut."

Draco zuckte zusammen. Wie kam es, dass es plötzlich _sein_ Fehler war? „Ich versuche nicht, dich dazu zu bringen, dich schuldig zu fühlen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry an Dracos Hals, sein Kopf lag geborgen an Dracos Schulter.

„Es ist nur... ich liebe dich. Und ich habe dich diese Woche vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Draco drückte einen Kuss auf Harrys Kopf. Jetzt fühlte _er_ sich schuldig und schrecklich selbstsüchtig. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er.

Er spürte, dass Harry an seiner Haut lächelte. „Morgen, das verspreche ich."

„Morgen", wiederholte Draco und legte sich ins Kissen zurück. Er seufzte. Es würde schon so sein. Er konnte warten.

„Ich werde dich überraschen", wisperte Harry.

Draco lächelte. „Ich mag Überraschungen.

Ende 

Hihi, und? ;-)

Und vergesst nicht, in meinem Forum vorbeizuschauen °g°. **www . diamondofocean . proboards104 . com** (Leerzeichen entfernen)

°knuff°  
Dia


End file.
